Close Encounters
by PolyTank
Summary: Dart is finally out of high school and needs to get away while home for the summer. He has a huge secret that his family doesn't know, but a few close encounters almost get him busted. Talk about surprises. DartXLavitz Davitz and more!
1. Summer Begins

**A/N: **I am new at writing fanfics so please go easy on the reviews. Since this is my first I am planning on developing the story more but I want to know what you think.

**Rating:** M for what will happen later on and language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to Legend of Dragoon or the characters used. There are some OOC moments but not to much. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Summer Begins<strong>

**Dart's House**

It's the middle of June, and everyone is out, running around, and having a blast. Who wouldn't be? Graduation was in the past and now the only thing to look forward to was three months of freedom and being able to sleep in. One brunette stayed loyal to the sleeping in rule. It was almost three o'clock and the tan athlete was just stirring in his bed. After a pretty gruesome night he didn't want to wake up either. He rolled over and starred at the ceiling, '_Just three more hours please._'

"Hey, Dart!" yelled an unwanted voice from the other side of his door. Startled, Dart fell out of bed hard onto the floor. "You've been acting like a hermit all week," the annoying voice continued.

Dart closed his eyes and stayed completely silent, hoping his sister would just walk away and never bother him again. After about a minute or so, he began to relax once he heard footsteps travel away from his door. With a heavy sigh, Dart opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling again, '_Just three more hours please._' He stood up and walked to his balcony door, staring at the ocean. "Damn the three hours, give me three extra months. I really don't want to go to college," Dart chuckled to himself as he looked at the tide move in and out from the beach.

Spinning on his heels Dart walked toward his mess of covers that ended on the floor thanks to his annoying sister. He plopped the covers and himself onto the bed and began moving around to get comfortable. Once he felt at ease, he drove his hand underneath his pillow and pulled out a mini notepad. "First things first, I need to find a —"

An awkward silence was followed by an equally awkward glance that fell over Dart's face as he turned to face the noise that just interrupted his train of thought. His door had not just opened by itself, but toppled over off the hinges and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Dart starred speechless at his newly fallen door; only to look up and see his sister's head poking around the corner into the doorway.

"Hey, Grandpa Haschel, I think you might have over done it a little," she stated smiling while watching her brother's blank glance transform in to an angry glare.

"Nonsense, Shana", Haschel replied as he appeared in the doorway. "It's passed noon and Mr. Hermit needs to get out and do something with his life, like get a job or a girlfriend; I prefer the latter choice," the old man giggled.

"Kill me now!" Dart exclaimed as his grandfather and sister let themselves into his room. "Please, it'll only take about three seconds."

'_He's just like his mother,_' the black haired man thought as he walked around his grandson's room with his hands behind his back; just to make sure he didn't touch anything. He responded to his grandson cheerfully, "I can't kill you...well not yet anyway. Not until I have a great grandchild or two." The old man smiled while continuing to look around.

Dart's glare fell to the floor. "Isn't that what Shana is for?" he slighted with a harsh tone. The brunette girl leaned over and stuck her tongue out while shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was getting dragged into the "Baby Conversation" again.

Registering what was just said, Haschel turned and gazed at Dart in a very stern manner. "Shana is to young to even remotely think about children, let alone to have sex." He looked over to his granddaughter hoping to get a sign of agreement. Shana nodded her head innocently, secretly knowing that it would break her grandfather's heart if he knew about her sex life.

Dart knew his sister was a sex junky, and considering the way her past ex-boyfriends acted after having sex with her. It was apparent that they were getting it in. '_Dabas, for example, was a hyper, 27 year old dude who only seemed be relaxed after disappearing with Shana for a few hours.' _Unlike his grandfather Dart was aware of Shana's disappearing act. If a man is energetic before he goes missing and is completely calm when he returns something had to have happened. '_Then there was that Mappy guy. I was never that excited to kick that happy-go-lucky monkey's ass. He was worse than Dabas, before and after._' Dart never really understood his sisters taste in men.

"HHEELLLLOO!" Shana popped into Dart's face causing him to jump and come back to earth. "I'll take it you didn't hear me?" Dart shook he head, his eyes still wide form the scare. "I set you up on a date. it's a girl from my class."

"Sh.. Sha.. Shana why wo—"

Haschel placed his hands on Dart's shoulder; inserting his own two cents into the conversation. With a perverted smile he asked, "You aren't afraid of a little vagina, are you? All you have to do is go on the date, fall in love, and BRING HOME SOME BABIES!"

Dart became irritated the more he listened to his relatives talk. "Gramps, pick up my door and leave. And make sure you take her with you."

On that note Shana began walking out of the room. She paused for a second, turned around, and calmly noted, "Dart, be ready in three hours, it's imperative." Quickly turning back toward the doorway she walked out leaving her confused brother before he could ask any questions. Dart looked away from his sister to his grandfather, who still had a perverted look on his face. '_Only three seconds, kill me now_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Lavitz's House<strong>

"Rose I don't think this is a good idea. Plus I don't want to see her again. She's creepy and annoying," the blond yelled as he talked on the phone with his younger cousin. He was having such a wonderful day. He woke up and jogged, wrote in his journal, listened to music, went to the gym, and even did his laundry. The blond ignored the memo about sleeping in. It just so happened to be around three o'clock when he decided to take a nap, which was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Come on, Lavi dear. I really need you to come along," Rose begged hoping her cousin would cave in. "Plus her brother might be cute and you two can run off in meadows of rainbows and unicorns." This last comment made Rose laugh but she could tell her cousins face didn't even have a smile.

"Let me remind you of a few things. 1. You are an ass. 2. You signed yourself and me up on a hetero doubled date with a psychotic girl and her mysterious brother. 3.—"

"I know, I know. Shana isn't a lesbian and there is little to no chance that her brother is even remotely gay. Any other concerns?" Rose asked in a dramatic fashion.

"I don't need you getting hurt. By the way, why do you torture yourself by going on dates with men just to be around her? Don't you two see each other all the time anyway?"

With a stern tone Rose replied, "Look, Lavitz, it's not torture. I just like seeing her in a relationship setting. It's a lot different from our usual friendship setting." Rose pleaded to her cousin after a silent moment. Lavitz couldn't help but give into his cousins whining. He then asked for the brother's name. "Oh, it's Dart".

Looking confused Lavitz was speechless, '_Who in the world names their kid Dart?_' "I guess I need to get ready. I'll swing by to get you in three hours." Rose hurried off the phone leaving Lavitz wondering. "How the hell does she talk me into these things? I hope this Dart guy is cute, I really don't want to be bored the evening. And if he's as cute as his name sounds I will be miles away from boredom." He stood up from his chair and walked to his closet, "I guess I'm pulling out the green tonight."

* * *

><p>Talk about beginnings. I wonder how this date is gonna go. Stay tuned for the next installment =)<br>Please Review!


	2. Mixed Emotions

**A/N:** Here's the next installment. The story is still a bit slow, it will pick up later -_-. Just read for the enjoyment for now. I promise there will be some lemoni goodness later.

**Rating:** M for what will happen later on and language.

**Disclaimer:** I no own rights to Legend of Dragoon, they act on there own accord and I watch them run around like decapitated chickens.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mixed Emotion<strong>

**City of Lohan**

"Man I hate this city. There's way to many people that cram themselves into this uber tiny place," Dart complained as he parked his car in parking lot just outside Lohan. "Seriously, is this really a city or an oversized mall. And who the hell builds a parking lot outside a city?"

"Can you stop your bitching, I'm a girl and I don't complain as much as you," Shana harked at as they walked through the city gates. "Just be glad you got here before the rush hour traffic. Everyone tries to get here at night since there's more to buy and what not." Shana couldn't really blame Dart for complaining since Lohan was really the size of a mall, and with all the merchants and the homeless people, this place crowded pretty easily. But she never wanted Dart to know he was right, so she kept complaining about his whining.

"Look on the bright side, you got a parking spot extremely close to the front. And that means to one thing... You can't complain!" Shana turned and pointed at Dart trying to sound authoritative.

"Yes I can," Dart responded coldly trying to avoid laughing at his sister's stance. Shana turned around and began storming off. Unfortunately he didn't know where they were going so he was forced to follow. "Shana, why are you here again? You better not be playing matchmaker again." Shana didn't look back at her brother, and Dart realized that he was getting his answer without her saying a word.

They continued walking by the stores and inns to reach one of the tallest buildings in Lohan. Shana was the first to say something. "I'm here because we're on a double date, you are here for Rose, and I'm here for her hot cousin," Shana smiled devilishly. "If all goes well, he will finally ask me to be his girlfriend and I won't be lonely...like you." Shana kept walking leaving her brother with a glaring at her from behind. "Come on, Dart, the reservation is for four not three."

Dart only hung his head and followed his sister into the building. He noticed the sign on the front door that read **'Dabas' Cafe'**. It took him a minute to realize that Dabas was the name of Shana's ex-boyfriend. '_This probably won't be a bad night after all'_, Dart thought to himself. Finally stepping inside the restaurant. Dart stood in amazement with the interior. There was a sea of large tables covered in red table cloths with gold accents. On top of each table was a gold centerpiece that looked just like a mini fountain. High above each table was a chandelier shining heavily with gold which also looked like a fountain. If that wasn't enough there was a red carpet that laced the entire floor, and it bore the same pattern as the table cloths. _'Man this guy must've been really upset with Shana after the breakup. I wonder what Shana thinks.'_

Shana seemed to be ignoring the scenery and looked irritated. She was standing at the reception booth and no one has noticed her at all. From what Dart could tell steam began to rise off the top of her head.

"Excuse me, I do have a reservation and would love to be seated. This place is definitely getting a bad review from me." Shana sounded quite serious about the situation and Dart knew she was about to go off.

"Can I help you to your table?" Dabas asked. "Its been awhile, Shana, how are you?"

"I'm well but the service here sucks. Can we get to our table now, if that's not a problem," Shana changed her tone at the sight of her ex-boyfriend and realized that the sign on the door bore his name. "Oh yeah, there are two more coming so please make sure they make it to the table thanks, Hun."

Dabas blushed as he began to lead the siblings to their table. "So Dart...what's the special occasion for bringing Shana out here?"

"Trust me, this was her idea."

"Another date, I take it. Its amazing how she drags you into these things."

"You're telling me," Dart sighed in disappointment.

"I am right here, lard ass. I'm more surprised with the fact that you are taking us to the table. Last I checked you hated my guts and you were deathly afraid of my brother."

'_Why do you have to bring up painful memories?' _Dabas thought to himself. "Well, we're not together so I have no reason to be afraid of your brother." He nodded at Dart getting confirmation about what he said. "As for hating you, that's come and gone. And considering I told my staff that I would personally take care of your reservation today, I think I'm OK with everything," He looked at Shana only to receive a cold stare as if he just broke a promise. On that note he took down their drink orders and walked away stiffly.

Dart laughed to himself but took a second to come to an understanding. "Shana, who the hell is paying for all this?" The only response he got was the tail end of Shana's cold stare. He ignored the look and asked again. "I'm serious, Shana, I'm only paying for two right?"

Shana couldn't help but laugh at her brother's concern. She didn't know why he would ask such a ridiculous question, and he should've known the answer already. '_He is such an idiot.'_ "Are you dumb or stupid bro, you're only paying for you and Rose. Her cousin is paying for me." Shana laughed again while Dart gave a sigh of relief. "Where are you going?" Now concerned about her brother, "They will be here soon."

"Well soon isn't now and unless you want me to add more liquid to this fountain I rather you not ask about my restroom needs."

"You didn't have to be so rude," she said abruptly as her brother walked away.

* * *

><p>Just outside Lohan at this very moment Lavitz and Rose arrive in the parking lot. The car was silent as Lavitz struggled to find a parking space. In just a short period of time the parking lot went from empty to full, full to packed, then packed to good luck finding a spot in the back. Rose was already irritated about being late, her legs and arms were crossed as she hoped somebody would be done with their pointless shopping. Rose really wasn't a people person so being around large crowds stressed her out considerably. She took a look at her cousin to see him even more irritated than her. She took a deep sigh and abruptly jerked. The car started going fast and Lavitz face looked eager. <em>'He must have found a spot', <em>she thought to herself. Lavitz seemed to be racing all over only to find out that the last 12 spots he saw open just had really small cars in them. Lavitz then put the car in overdrive, caring less about Rose who was hanging on for dear life. There was a spot next to a white SUV that just opened and a blue car was racing to get it. Rose was to shocked to yell at Lavitz and he was to anxious to park to care about anything else around him. Lavitz swung into the spot moments before the blue car got there. He wore a smile for his victory and ignored the cold stare his cousin was giving him.

They got out the car and traveled toward the front gates. Rose began to panic and pace slightly while walking. Lavitz wasn't paying any attention to his cousin and continued as Rose began to run back to the car.

"Hey Rose, do you think this Dart guy is cute?" Lavitz asked with interest. He received no response yet kept going. "Well if you say Shana is as amazing as you think she is..." _'I personally disagree' _"...then her brother should be equally amazing looking or better, by your standards of course." After not getting a second response Lavitz turn to look at Rose and realized that she was standing back at the car. _'Are you shitting me right now? We're already late as is.'_

Rose stood by the car slightly angry that she didn't have the keys. She normally took the keys away from Lavitz because he always ran away from Shana but she forgot to grab them from him this time. Putting her head down in shame she noticed that Lavitz had walked up to her and started scolding her for her haphazard behavior. Rose paid no attention to his words, yet she searched his person for the keys.

"There's no point in looking for the keys. I figured you would do this so I kept them on purpose." Lavitz spoke in a calm tone trying to figure out what was going through Roses' head. "Look you dragged me along to play right wing for you, the least you can do is give it a chance. If it helps any I will go straight to the restroom so you can have some alone time with her,"

"But what if her brother is at the table?"

Lavitz looked perplexed. He had completely forgotten that Shana brought her brother along. "Hehe... Well considering I have to potty, you can take care of both of them until I get there." A nervous laugh followed his last word, which seemed to put Rose is a better mood. Rose seemed content with not being the only one nervous.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Rose spoke to a receptionist who disappeared into the back. Rose was about to complain about the failure of service until she saw Dabas walk out to greet her.

"Well isn't it Rose and this mysterious guy. Let me guess he is Shana's date?" Dabas questioned with mild interest. He never did like the fact that Shana moved on with other relationships after him. He received no response from Rose and a glance from Lavitz, "I'll lead you to your table."

On that note, Lavitz fulfilled his promise and walked in the direction of the restroom. Rose took noticed and began getting nervous again. She was surprised to see that Shana was sitting alone it the booth. Dabas took down Roses' drink order and left, but tried to linger around in order to hear the girl chatter.

"Hey, Rose, don't you think Dabas did pretty well for himself." Shana knew that this would get Dabas to leave especially if she could get Rose to comment as well.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that unfortunate incident of you breaking his heart he would probably be running around looking for rare treasures still. But one would think a loose cannon would go back to firing if the owner left it alone."

"Oh no!" Shana was enjoying herself a little too much and Rose had fed her the perfect line. "Once you train the dog, he obeys. Even after you let him go. They always know who the real master is." Dabas wore a disgusted look on his face and stormed away angrily. After a moment to laughing hysterically, Shana took notice that there were only two at the table. "Where's Lavitz?"

"Oh he went to the restroom. Where's Dart?"

"Same, he left not too long ago. Maybe they'll run into each other."

_'...Hopefully,_' Rose thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Dart is trying to find something enjoyable. Shana is busy teasing Dabas and looking forward to Lavitz. Rose is having some inner conflict. And Lavitz walked off. This is going to be interesting.<em>


	3. Dinner for 4

**A/N:** Here's the next installment. Things are starting to get interesting. And some people are making some bold moves.

**Rating:** M for what will happen later on and language.

**Disclaimer:** I no own rights to Legend of Dragoon, but everything they do is under my control right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dinner for 4<strong>

**Dabas' Cafe**

'_Ugh! Why do I get dragged into these things? Shana is so weird and Rose needs to get her life together. And who is this Dart guy? He better be worth my interest,' _Lavitz thought to himself as he tried to find the restroom. There was nothing he hated worse than wasting his time on Shana and her shenanigans. Lavitz got himself lost and ended up near the kitchen. Unfortunately his back was to the kitchen door, so he paid no attention to what was going on. A moment later, he fell to the floor, the door behind him was propped open and a silver haired waiter was standing over him.

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were behind the door," the waiter said stunned.

"I'm fine, just lost. Is there any way you can point me to the restroom?" Lavitz asked while standing up. He wasn't paying any attention to the waiter since he was checking to see if his outfit was ok.

"Uh… Yes it's to my right just a few tables down, there are also a set of restrooms by the front and a third set directly across on the other side."

Lavitz was relieved that he was OK, then looked up to thank the waiter, "Thank… you…" He stood there shocked as he stared at the silver haired man. He was gorgeous. _'Why couldn't this be Dart? The silver hair makes him dark and mysterious. He's' _"Perfect."

"Great. I am glad I was able to help," He then walked off to continue his task. He was still at work.

"I really hope I didn't say any of that out loud." Lavitz got himself together and walked toward the restroom. He hoped that the silver head was his waiter then he could put his new plan into action.

As soon as he reached the restroom, he took a look behind him to find the table. Scanning for a few minutes he finally found Shana and Rose laughing about something. With a sigh of relief he walked into the restroom only to be face to face with a brunette who was on his way out. The door closed behind Lavitz as the two stared into each other's faces. Neither one moved, yet the situation was beginning to get slightly awkward. Lavitz took the first opportunity he got to make a break toward to urinal. On the other hand the brunette shook his head and walked shyly out the door.

'_That's two in one day,'_ Lavitz thought to himself. He had just come face to face with another handsome man who looked interesting. '_But what were the chances that'll be Dart? Slim to none. I'm never that lucky.'_ Lavitz knew that he couldn't stay in the restroom the entire night and he was anxious to tell Rose about the two hunks he seen. He got himself together, washed his hands, and headed back to the table. _'I guess I'm ready to meet Dart now, I can pretend he's the silver haired waiter or the brunette I just ran into.'_

* * *

><p>Back at the table, Rose took the time to make her move, but found it difficult to get Shana's attention. "I never asked this, but what makes Lavitz so special," she questioned hoping to find out something she could do.<p>

"I don't know really. I guess because he's different," she giggled in a way that made Rose melt.

"So I guess, this would be a bad time to bring up Miranda right?" changing the subject dramatically from her cousin.

Shana's face dropped. "You mean that slut bag who sleeps around with everyone, if her mother knew how she was; that bitch wouldn't be as flexible."

"Hey! It's OK. You have me now. Granted you lost your best friend, I can fill that void." Rose believed she was getting somewhere but the look on Shana's face went from high smile to a very low frown. "Don't get like that!"

"Here are your drinks, I'm going to guess that the other two have yet to come back."

"Dabas this is not-" Rose paused right after looking up. "...you're not Dabas?"

"No, I'm Lloyd, I just happened to see the boss screwing with the drinks so I decided to bring you all new drinks in place of his. Shana is everything alright?"

"Oh, Lloyd, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Alright just give a holler if you need me," he said as he walked away.

Rose looked confused for a second than looked toward Shana. "Hey, who was that piece of meat? He looked like he was trying to hit on you."

Shana looked up trying not to laugh, "Oh no. He's a close friend of Dart's; we known each other for years. There is nothing he can say that would make me fall for him. I laugh at the thought of it."

Rose took a slight sigh of relief, then poked Shana in the stomach. "It's good to see you smiling again."

"Please don't tickle me, Rose, I'm very ticklish and I tend to laugh extremely loud.

"In that case..." Rose stared attacking Shana tickling her stomach. _'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. She has to like me somewhat. If not I will have to work harder for her attention.'_

Dart walked up to a very awkward sight, Rose was tickling Shana's thigh. He was the last person to judge somebody, but his sister deserved it. "Did I walk up at the wrong time?"

Shana looked up in shock to see Dart was standing there. Dart stared for a moment, and then took his seat at the table. He looked over to his sister for a second, scanned to look at Rose, and noticed something odd. _'Shana is straight, yet allowing this dark haired lesbian to touch on her. Either Shana is blind as hell, or she is hiding something.'_

"Hey Dart!" Shana yelled. "This is Rose; she's the girl from my class that I told you about."

"Oh hey, how are you, Miss?"

"Well, aren't we the polite one. Nice to meet you. I always thought you were as adorable as your sister." Rose made a swift look at Shana to see if she caught what was just said. Shana was just smiling away. _'This idiot has no clue.'_

'_That idiot has no clue.'_ Dart thought at the exact same moment. He knew outing Rose would only cause issues do he went along with it. "So, Rose, you seem to be a very attractive young lady. With looks like yours, I'm sure this cousin of yours has to be something for Shana to go gaga for. By the way what's this guy's name?"

Shana perked up even more in excitement, "It's Lavitz!"

"Lativz?.." _'What a cute name.' _"Who the hell names their kid Lavitz?" Dart questioned slyly.

"My father!"

Dart's face froze when the mysterious voice appeared behind him. And by the look of Shana over exaggerated face and Rose's smug look, Lavitz must have been standing right behind him. Dart was too stiff to turn around, but his mind melted at the two words that were just said. He had never heard such a smooth voice. _'Oh God! He's right behind me and I just insulted his name. So much for trying to make friends with this guy.'_

While Lavitz began taking his seat, Rose caught wind of Dart's expression. Then it finally registered, go figure out why he was being so polite. So she started to act without thinking, just to test a theory. "Hey, Dart, why don't we switch seats? I think seeing you in a different light might make this night… interesting."

Shana was perplexed by this request but soon ignored it. Lavitz was sitting in front of her and she was not going to miss the opportunity to flirt. Plus Dart and Rose seemed to be getting along fine in her eyes. The only person she was worried about was Lavitz, who looked at the situation with a tilted head. Just as he was about to sit down, he stared at Shana's unchanged face and started to freak out. _'How do I get stuck in these situations? Rose better make the most of this or I will definitely kill her.'_

"So, Lavitz, what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other," Shana questioned, breaking the awkward silence. Lavitz and Rose looked confused while Dart sat with his head down in shame. "I'm sure there's something new in that blonde head of yours?"

"Uh… yeah, I was just thinking about this brunette I saw in the restaurant. In my mind I was thinking what a gorgeous m –" he took a second to think about his words, "…person and I wanted to say something to make their day special." Shana's face lit up instantly.

'_Smooth mood dingo, you almost outed yourself to the entire table, and that idiot didn't catch on. She's such an adorable idiot.'_ Rose was unaware that Dart had caught onto what Lavitz said, and was sure she was going to find out if Dart was gay. She took a quick look at Dart, who held his head down laughing, and realized that he hasn't looked up since the switch. She wanted to find out more so she began to ask questions. "So, Dart, what year are you? And how did Shana shy away from talking about you?"

"I just graduated from Neet Tech and will be going to study at Deningrad University in the fall. I –"

"That's interesting! Lavitz here will be starting there as well. This is convenient… very convenient," Rose face changed into a sinister look, but soon changed it when she noticed Dart's confused face.

'_She's on to something and starting to play dirty. I'm going to guess she doesn't know about me but is trying to find out. I'm not going to give her a chance to find out.'_ "Oh really, what would you be studying Lavitz?" He took a quick look at Lavitz and froze for a second. _'That's the guy from the restroom!'_

'_That's the guy from the restroom! But he's seems interested in Rose, dammit why does he have to be straight?' _Lavitz died on the inside as he thought this and became afraid to respond. He looked at Rose for help but she was too focused on Dart that she didn't see his glance. "I am studying politics and law. Wh… What are you studying?"

"Same here! That is an interesting coincidence. So, Rose, how is being in class with Shana?" Dart direct his attention to Rose, pretending to be interested in Rose, but was thinking about how cute Lavitz was. He knew his plan was working because Rose began to focus more on Shana than him. This way he could pay more attention to Lavitz without being caught. But he knew he had to be careful, Shana might not catch on but Rose looked like she knew how to pick up hints.

Rose ignored the question and began talking to Shana, "Shana, did you hear about Meru?"

Snapping out of her trance she responded quickly. "You mean about her relationship or how she somehow passed this year?"

"Her relationship, silly!" Rose giggled and wanted more of Shana's attention. Looking over to Lavitz, she nodded her head to switch seats. He did so with a thankful look on his face. Rose didn't bother caring for the guys anymore. Dart took this opportunity to get into Lavitz head. He wanted to find out more about him.

Just as the conversation was about to start, Dabas spoke loudly to the table, "I think it's about time to order." He looked annoyed, considering he was standing at the table asking about their orders since Lavitz returned to the table. The entire time he glared at Lavitz trying to figure out what made him so special. From the looks of it he had no money and he was just like any blond; a big brute with nothing going for him. Dabas seemed to get even more upset when Dart's attitude toward Lavitz was polite and civil.

"Oh, I will have the steak dinner, and can I get the steak well done?" Lavitz ordered in a respectful tone.

"I would like the Caesar salad with an extra ranch please," Rose ordered just as respectfully.

"I'll take the garbage burger. For some odd reason I feel like being a glutton," Dart stated with a smile. He glanced at Lavitz who quickly looked away blushing. His plan was working.

"And I will have the chicken taco… I know it's an appetizer but it has the price of meal," Shana giggled trying to get a response out of Lavitz but failed. "Oh yeah, Dabas, please don't try to be a dick and fuck over the food. We definitely won't pay, I will sue, and Dart will kick your ass."

Dabas walked away from the table slightly steamed but assured his ex that nothing will be tampered with.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is definitely in an awkward situation; trying to flirt while keeping secrets. I wonder what will happen once dinner commences. And what is with this Lloyd guy, who is he? Maybe he has more information on Shana then I do.<em>


	4. Rose's Wish

**A/N:** Sorry for such a late installment. School was taking over my life. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!

**Rating:** M for what will happen later on and language.

**Disclaimer:** I no own rights to Legend of Dragoon, they asked for a story and I gave them a plot... they haven't complained about it so I won't either!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rose's Wish<strong>

**Dabas' Café**

The table was quiet for a minute while Shana inspected the food, hoping to find a reason to make another scene. While she was playing detective, Rose took interest in Lavitz's newly formed expression. It was a slight smile hidden behind a blushed red face. It has been a few years since Lavitz took an interest in anyone, and Rose knew this was his only chance of happiness. Lavitz continued to look up at Dart who had a similar smile but without the blushing.

'_He's doing this on purpose_,' Lavitz thought as his face began to burn from his uncontrollable blushing. '_Maybe he is like me_.'

"Hey, Lavitz?" Shana asked with a questionable look. "Yo, Lavitz, your food is clean." Her words seemed to have no impact on him since he was staring off into space. "Hey Rose, could you get his attention?"

"Let Dart do it, he seems to be your weapon of choice for tonight." Rose began to snicker after saying this. Dart looked at her with a sly look of disgust, but quickly fixed his expression to grab Lavitz's attention. Shana took notice to what Rose said but didn't quite catch on; she had been using Dart in all her treats, especially toward Dabas.

"Hey Lavitz, Shana is done inspecting your food. She says you're in the clear to eat."

"Oh thank you, Dart, I wasn't paying attention." With a smile on his face Lavitz began to eat thinking of how cute it was of Dart to say something. '_Such a smooth voice, I'm practically melting in my seat.'_

Just then Rose began to laugh and everyone but Lavitz looked at her oddly. He knew why she was laughing, yet didn't want her to get the satisfaction of him listening. Shana was confused about the turn of events; Lavitz began to wander off and he only listened when Dart was talking, but Rose laughing made things even more confusing. Shana was finding it hard to keep up with everything that was going on.

"Hey Shana, can you inspect my food, since you're so persistent about our food?" Dart gave this awkward expression as Shana looked at him with her thinking face on. He could tell that she was in heavy thought, but had to play off everything in order not to out himself. The last thing he needed was for his loud mouth sister to find out he was gay. _'She's an idiot but give her too much of a lead and she'll find out everything.'_

Lavitz looked up just in time to notice Shana's and Dart's face. He took a second to catch a nod from Rose, and then remembered what happened to him when he came out to her.

* * *

><p><strong>{Flash Back: 2 Years Previously}<strong>

**Rose's Room**

"Hey Rose, there's something I need to talk to you about." Lavitz rolled over looking out the window. He was unsure how his cousin would react to his statement and was quite scared of what the outcomes would be. She was two years younger than him so how could she understand what he was going through. The tension began to build the more Rose didn't respond. Lavitz's main hope was that she'll understand.

Rose finally registered what was going on and took her headphones off. Unlike her blonde cousin, she wanted to get her summer work done, so she could relax. "Lavitz? Is everything alright? You look a little out of it." Without a quick response Rose began to worry. _'It must be really important for him to stare out a window and ignore me… I wonder if this has to do with the rumor at school or the one floating around the family.'_

"I was just wondering. Do you believe everything you hear? You know from the family?" Lavitz was very serious about this question. Considering it wasn't his intention to starting the conversation this way.

Rose looked confused for a second, "Not everything. But I have a feeling this goes deeper than that? Am I right?" She saw Lavitz nod his head and a tear strolled down his eye. There was only one thing to do and she knew just how to do it. "So, what if it's true? You are my blood, my cousin who's been with me since the beginning. I don't mind that you're bisexual because….because I am too!"

Lavitz looked up as if he heard angel calling him from heaven. _'Did she really just say that?'_ As he tried to understand, he turned his gaze toward Rose. The view he saw was not one he ever expected, Rose was crying.

Apparently she has heard everything that her uncle has been saying about her cousin. His disappointment in Lavitz's choices and his constant nagging about how Lavitz rather spend time with groups of girls rather than guys. After overhearing a conversation between Lavitz and his best friend Miranda talking about this guy they both saw, he went into an unspeakable rage that would only destroy the family. And that's exactly what it did.

"Lavitz, I'm here for you regardless of what the others think. Not only because we are in the same boat but because we are in the same family."

Lavitz heart seemed to heal a bit to find out he had a partner in this moment of life, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to go through the pain he went through with his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Dabas' Cafe<strong>

It hit Lavitz that Dart was gay. His actions and body language were only a mask from telling Shana. There will be no telling what would happen to his family if she found out. Since he never wanted to see another family fall again he took action. "Shana, how is you food?"

Shana looked over with a really cheesy smile completely forgetting about what she was thinking about. Lavitz had said her name and she seemed ready for anything. Shana went back to her perky state to answer the question. "It's decent I guess, I wish that there was more to it, but it is just an appetizer."

Dart sighed in relief and took a bite of his food. Then felt a kick from under the table. He wanted to yell in pain but only winced at the action. He began to stare in the direction it came from to see Rose smiling and nodding to head off into a corner. It seemed to be important because right before she got up she looked at Lavitz then made a dead serious face. _'This is going to be interesting.'_ Without any delay he took the opportunity to excuse himself. "Well I'll excuse myself to help Rose find the restroom. In a place like this you wouldn't want to get lost."

"Oh that's so sweet of you considering I don't really have to go to the restroom… I just need to stretch my legs." Rose countered on purpose. This was a test to see how he could get his way out of this.

"Rose, everyone knows that kicking is a sign of a potty break. Come on now before we make a scene." Dart rush by her to get her out of the chair and headed toward the restroom. Shana and Lavitz were confused at the sight and wondered what was going to happen. After a second or two they returned to conversation.

'_I have a feeling this is going to be about me' _Lavitz thought. '_I better keep her distracted until then'_ "So Shana I hear that you're a popular one in school? Rose has said a lot about you…"

* * *

><p>By the restrooms Dart needed to find out what was going on and why Rose gave him that look. He hated to be confused and really hated being laughed at. "So what's this about, Rose?"<p>

"Let's put it simple. I need you to take care of Lavitz!" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Dart responded even more confused and slightly intrigued.

"I already know that you have figured out that I'm a lesbian and that I like you sister. And thanks to this dinner I have found out that you're either gay or bi and have a new interest in my cousin."

"You're very perceptive, why do you have any interest in my dimwitted sister?"

"I'll answer that when I'm done. The idea of Lavitz being happy is all I wanted the whole night and he looks at you as if there is nothing else important to deal with. So I'm going to let him have his happiness without telling Shana. All I need from you is to promise to take care of him."

"So… you're giving me permission to date your cousin. Great I didn't know I had to talk to you to get permission." Dart laughed trying to be serious, but obviously failing.

The look on Rose's face became sour and almost scared the laugh out of Dart. "I'm serious. I will come after you if I see him cry and it's your fault. He's been hurt way too many times, and I don't want to see it happen again. GOT IT?!"

"Calm down. It's a promise! I'm not going to hurt him." Dart was relieved to know that Rose was looking out for him, but wondered why she told him about Lavitz history. She is his cousin after all, but hearing this from her only made him want to be very careful.

"By the way here is his number. With Shana at the table it would be obvious that you two are into each other if she saw you guys swapping numbers. If you don't mind text him after you get home and let him know you are interested… he needs someone who can make him happy.

* * *

><p>Back at the table, Shana was day dreaming while conversing with Lavitz, she hadn't realized that every conversation dealt with her and Rose. Lavitz had his own plans in the works. He also figured out what Rose went to talk about with Dart. His cousin was way too sly about her deeds, but he was thankful for it. He just hoped she didn't reveal anything embarrassing.<p>

"Would you like another drink, Shana?" A mysterious yet familiar voice washed over Shana's ears. "I see that Dart is not with you yet again, but we traded the dark haired girl for this blonde man."

Lavitz looked up in disbelief it was the silver haired guy from before. His eyes were mesmerizing and his words were border lined divine. He was utterly speechless as he completely forgot about Dart and felt a great since of lust for this man.

"Lloyd! Dart and Rose went to take Rose to the restroom so she didn't get "lost", I think they went to 'talk'" Shana giggled a little. "This is Lavitz, Rose's cousin and my date for the evening."

"Wow, your date? He doesn't seem like your type. I wonder how the boss feels about this." _'If I'm right, this is the guy Dart and Rose was just talking about in the corner. He's nothing special. I wonder what Dart sees in him.' _

"Thanks for keeping an eye on lard ass. He's not too happy about what's going on tonight and I know he's been trying to screw all of us over. Tell him we will be leaving soon once the other two get back.

"No problem, Shana, you have a wonderful evening!" Lloyd scanned the table to look at Lavitz, "You have one as well, Lavitz."

Moments after Lloyd left, Dart and Rose returned to the table. Shana made a kissing face at Dart who in turn looked at Rose who was making a disgusted face. Shana was clearly clueless the entire night and everything seemed to work as planned for everyone else, especially Rose. Lavitz was to get a text from Dart and will be happy; in turn she had to explain why she was captured by Shana. All she had to do now was end the date.

"Alright ladies, I believe it's about time for this date to end. It's been a long day and a lovely evening. Let's get the checks and roll out." Dart asserted his decision without any openings for objections, which worked in Rose's favor.

Dabas came around with the checks and prayed that everything was to their liking. Shana gave him a funny looked then walked off with Rose toward the exit. "I guess you guys are stuck with the checks."

"Yeah, we know, Dabas." Dart looked toward Lavitz. "I'll take Shana you take Rose; Rose's dinner was half the price of Shana's."

"Works for me," Lavitz said in approval then they headed toward the exit.

In the parking lot of Lohan the cars seemed to be all gone. They spent longer in the restaurant than anticipated but thankfully Lavitz car was visible. With a few quick goodbyes the date was over and everyone parted ways. Lavitz and Rose looked at each other with hopeful eyes. _'Let's hope it last more than one night'_ they both thought to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavitz House<strong>

'_It's only been a few hours but I want to hear him again. I guess he really was a nice guy. How was I so stupid not to give him my number?'_ Lavitz tortured himself with the question most of the night until he received a text. "Who the hell is this?" he looked at the message and began to smile. He reread the message in his head trying to figure out how this could have happened. _{Hey, Lavitz! This is Dart, Shana's brother. How are you?}_

* * *

><p><em>Well this was unexpected. Shana almost found out everything and Lloyd is creeping on Lavitz. What happened between his and Dart? What's going to happen between Dart and Lavitz?<em>


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:** Here's the next installment. I'm sure some of you have dealt with this at some point.

**Rating:** M for what will happen later on and language.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Dragoon belongs to someone else, not I. I only control what they do in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor<strong>

**Lavitz House**

'_It's been a few weeks since I first received a message from Dart and everything from then on seems to be falling into place. I can't help but feel like we were meant to meet each other that day. I'm kind of glad that Rose forced me to go on that double date. Dart is charming and funny, but I do wonder how long he plans on keeping everything a secret.'_

"Lavitz! Get the door, I'm in the shower and the god damn doorbell keeps ringing. Pay attention to reality please!" Lavitz was in his kitchen, when he snapped back only to hear his father yelling. '_Damn Pops, I only drifted off for two seconds,' _Lavitz quickly moved toward the door to avoid being yelled again and opened the door.

"Surprised to see me?"

It was an unbelievable sight. Lavitz froze in place unable to find the words necessary to invite the visitor in. He was stunned that the random visit was occurring, but was more ashamed about the pink apron he was wearing. Within the last five minutes his emotions have been on an emotional roller-coaster. As he stared at the visitor he wondered a few things. Yet he knew that all the answers lead back to him.

Looking at Lavitz stunned face the visitor responded kindly yet worried, "If this is a bad time I can come by later?" The visitor received no response from Lavitz. With a slight tilt of his head he began to wonder what was going on.

"LAVITZ! Pay attention! We have a guest, invite them in at least without making a fool of yourself. Who is it anyway?" Lavitz father yelled in disbelief. The visitor has stopped his son from functioning.

Lavitz snapped back to try and understand what was going on. He decided not to talk and let the visitor in. He watched his father's reaction unveil as he led the visitor to the sitting room. "This is a surprise? What are you doing here?"

"Well I got the address from Rose. She was very reluctant to giving it to me, but I insisted on seeing you. I was warned about your father, and I pray he's not as bad as I heard. Like I said if this is a bad time I can come back later."

"No… '_this is a "great" time'_. Just watch out for my father he's very unpredictable, and don't make things too obvious I don't want him finding out."

"Finding out what, Lavitz?" His father questioned roughly as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and shirtless. He was drying his hair off with a towel. "Who is our visitor, son, since you wanted to ignore me at the door?" He glanced at the guest and smiled then looked back to Lavitz and got almost serious. "Is this your girlfriend?"

At once Lavitz looked at his father and yelled, "Hell no! This is Shana, she is a friend of Rose."

Shana gave a small chuckle to this, "What he means to say is 'not yet'. I'm sure me and Blondie here will get together one day!" Shana giggled before she turned to Lavitz's father and gave an innocent smile.

"I see... Miss, you can call me Albe– "

"She can call you creeper!" Lavitz exclaimed while ignoring the dead stare his father was giving him from interrupting him.

"Anyway since Lavitz has yet to do introductions, I am his father Albert, it's nice to meet you Shana!" with the largest smile on his face he patiently stared at Shana for a response.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. Uh, this is more of my brother's thing but you're giving me a "pedobear" type of look and it's a bit creepy." Albert's face quickly changed. Lavitz had to stand up and walk away to control his laughter. Shana was proud of her achievement to make Lavitz laugh at one of her borrowed jokes and wore a large smile as a reward. She thought for a second wondering how to keep the conversation interesting. Lavitz could barely control himself and his father became more intrigued with Shana. He was giving another "pedobear" look and Lavitz knew he had to bring everything to a close.

"Alright, Shana, let's go to my room. I don't think I can save my father from this embarrassment but it will give him time to recover."

Albert caught on to what he was doing and interjected, "Let the lady decide. Hell she's giving your old man more of a laugh than you've ever done (_d__amn fairy)_." He whispered it enough that it was only meant for Shana to hear, but fortunately to Lavitz it bypassed her and came straight to him.

"Shana, would you like to sit here with the pervert, or come to my room?"

Shana was delighted by the offer and made her decision right as Lavitz finished asking, "Your room!"

With a sigh of disbelief Albert walked away to continue his daily ritual. He was planning on going out tonight and scoring some tail. Lavitz hated when his father went out; like every other Saturday night he planned to end up in someone else's bed, but if that doesn't happen he would get plastered drunk and bother Lavitz when he got home. That's one thing Lavitz didn't want, so he encouraged his father. "Make sure it's a bass... no tuna!"

"I'm planning on it, kid." Albert chuckled while walking away. _'I hope he gets laid by this girl so he can stop with the gay shit.'_

Shana thought the conversation was odd but didn't try to figure it out. All she cared about was going to Lavitz room. She was trying to guess how it would look, and expected everything to be green and masculine. Her attention was taken when Lavitz called for her. Apparently he walked off while she was daydreaming in the sitting room. She jumped out of her seat to follow the voice. When she reached the room where Lavitz was she was shocked. Lavitz's room was cream colored and very plain, but very clean. There were a few posters of movies, what looked like a PlayStation on the floor, which was still on, a nice big screen television, which was off. It seemed to be a regular boy's room, excluding the clothes and trash. Shana took it upon herself to sit at his desk and spin around in his chair.

Lavitz took little notice to this and went to cut off his game, but was stopped abruptly.

"What game are you playing?"

"Nothing special... just a classic."

"Oh really! You have a lot of games. Final Fantasy 6, 7, 8, and Tactics. Monster Rancher 1, 2. Digimon World. Namco Museum. You are a gamer at heart, aren't you?"

With a little nudge to her head Lavitz sternly stated, "It's one thing to play in a computer chair, it's another thing to go through a person's stuff without asking. What if you would have found something horrible?" Lavitz noticed Shana's face drop to a frown. "Don't look like I just yell at you, I'm just saying."

"Sorry! It looked interesting because they all look like CD cases and I wanted to know what type of music you listen to."

"Again, you could've asked." Right after the short scolding Lavitz excused himself to the restroom. Just as he left Shana heard a vibrating sound coming from the bed. Of course she was just scolded for being nosy but she couldn't help herself.

'_It's Lavitz's phone; he's getting a call from…Dart?! When did he get Dart's number? Well, I guess if you are going to the same University it's a good idea to know at least one person and have their number.'_ She decided to answer the phone and give Dart a scare. "Hey, Bro, when did you get Lavitz's number?"

"Hey, La… Shana! Why are you on Lavitz's phone? You seriously have no sense of personal privacy, you know that? Anyway, where's Lavitz?"

"Lavi went to the restroom. And he's cooking as well. Now answer my question."

"What question? Stop being stupid and hand Lavitz his phone."

"I asked how, I mean, when did you get Lavitz number?"

"Are you serious right now? I'm not answering that question, go find Lavitz!"

"But I'm having too much fun laying in his bed and talking to you. Bro, you seem a little upset about something, is everything OK?"

"No, it's not, but tell Lavitz to call me back A.S.A.P." Dart hung up the phone leaving Shana looking confused again. As she placed the phone down Albert knocked on the door and invited himself in. Shana's face changed when she saw him and began to have a conversation, "Hey, Pops!"

"I like the sound of that, 'Pops' it has a nice ring to it." Albert started getting the creeper look again and walked closer to Shana. "Where's the boy? I'm sure he wouldn't leave you unattended on purpose."

"You're right. I wouldn't. Dad don't you have someplace to be. You would normally be heading out by now. You're going to be answering a ton of questions if you're too late."

Shana looked around Albert in an attempt to see Lavitz but couldn't tell where his voice was coming from. Albert on the other hand knew exactly where his son was. Lavitz had gotten so close to father, his lips were practically on the back of his neck. Albert's hairs stood on end as he gave a look of disgust before he fled the room. There was a slight pause before anyone else moved until they heard the front door shut.

Lavitz turned around and began to walk out of the room. He yelled for Shana, "I'm heading to the kitchen, please join me."

Shana got up immediately and walked to the kitchen with Lavitz's phone in hand; she completely forgot that she had it. When she reached the kitchen she still hadn't notice it was in her hand. She stared hard at Lavitz as he cooked. It was like a mysterious dance that was never ending. '_I wish watching Dart cook was this interesting. He he, thankfully Lavitz I way more interesting.'_

'_I wish it would've been Dart at the door. Things would have worked out so much better for me. But he would've been annoyed by dad. I don't think we officially sold the "just classmates" routine. Where the hell is Rose when you need her?' _Lavitz noticed that Shana was to stare longingly at him. He opened the refrigerator to avoid her looks, but still wondered why she decided to pop. "So what brings you over, Shana?"

This question made Shana jump in her seat. "I need to know something about Rose."

"Rose? What do you want to know about her?" Lavitz was confused by the question and was worried why Shana wanted to talk about his cousin.

"Well lately, I feel like she's been hitting on me. Although she is a very attractive girl, I'm not into girls."

Trying to keep a straight face Lavitz attempted to divert the question, "Are you sure it's flirting? I know Rose and she's a playful character."

"I'm not so sure. She has been acting weird lately. Like yesterday, I asked for your address and she damn near had a heart attack. Then started questioning me like we were married."

"Well I'm sure that's not the reason why she did that," _'Actually I'm positive it is'. _"She was probably trying to warn you about the resident pervert that lives here." He hoped this explanation would work against Shana.

"OOOHHHHH! That makes a lot more sense; she was worried about me being over here with Albert. Rose is a wonderful friend." Shana smiled in gratitude.

'_She is an idiot! What does Rose see in this girl?' _Lavitz kept his victory to himself and changed the course of the conversation. After about another hour or so Shana decided that it was time for her to go. Just as she started getting up from the counter Lavitz's phone began to ring.

Lavitz was confused and stared at Shana in wonder. "Why do you have my phone?"

Shana looked into her hand and questioned herself. When she remembered she turned to Lavitz and apologized immediately. "Sorry! Your phone rang back in your room. I was trying not to be nosy but I looked at who was calling. To my surprise it was my brother. I figured that since you two are going to the same school next year, having his number isn't that awkward…"

Lavitz began to worry when Shana said Dart had called. He had a date with Dart that night, but totally forgot. Thanks to Shana he missed a call and was distracted. Lavitz became worried but didn't want Shana to find out.

"…then we came down here and started talking about stuff and lost track of time. I completely forgot that I picked up your phone. Oh yeah! Dart said call him A.S.A.P."

"Do you have any sense of personal space? Actually, disregard that question. I have to finish here. It was nice of you to come over." Lavitz politely led Shana to the door, grabbed his phone and found seven notifications. Three of which were missed class from Dart, two were missed calls from Rose, and the last two were text messages asking where he was. As he looked up to scold Shana he found she had already left. _'The one thing she does know is how to get out of trouble.'_

He returned to the kitchen to make sure everything was in place, and then proceeded to call Dart. "Hey, Red, sorry I'm just calling you back. Shana held my phone hostage."

"I've been worried since she answered the phone. Should I still come over or are we going to reschedule?"

"Please come over! I've been waiting for this date for over a week. Shana just left so if you leave now she won't be able to bug you about leaving."

"Good idea! I like the way you think. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Can't wait I'll see you soon!" Lavitz was extremely excited about his home date with Dart. If everything goes well, his father would snag some tail and won't be home. But the likeliness of that happening was pretty low. So he made sure everything was perfect.

Thirty minutes passed quickly and Lavitz was ready for what was about to happen. There was a knock on his door. Slightly anxious he hopped over to the door. Taking a few deep breaths he regained some calm.

He opened the door with a huge grin on his face. It had been a few days since he seen Dart last, and seeing him always put a smile on his face. To his surprise Dart was standing at the door with an awkward expression on his face. Apparently something had happened.

"Hey, what's the matter? It looks like you seen a ghost."

"It's worse than that. I found her lurking around," Dart stepped aside revealing Shana who tried to look innocent. "Thanks for telling me she came over. I will take her back home now."

Lavitz was angered by the scene, yet knew he had to play it off. "No problem, Bro." He looked at Shana and tilted his head, "Next time you want to make a surprise visit… don't. Be normal and let someone know beforehand."

Shana was saddened by Lavitz's words and walked toward Dart's car with her head down. The feeling of her heart breaking filled the air. Dart looked at Lavitz and gave him a wink. "I'll be back once I drop her off. This gives you plenty of time to forget about Shana and prepare for me."

"You sure you don't want to just reschedule? Everything may get complicated if we don't."

"Let them get complicated. I've been waiting too long for this date, and I know you have too. I'm not going to let Shana ruin that. I'll be back soon and make up for lost time."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what to say. Shana may not be as dumb as she puts on. Lavitz seems quite upset and I don't blame him. How is Dart going to make up for Shana's mysterious appearance.<em>


	6. Making Promises

**A/N:** After 2 years the next chapter finally comes out. When they say school takes over it definitely does. I've kept an open mind about what should happen next.

**Rating:** M for what will happen later and language.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Dragoon belongs to its rightful owner.  
>Lyrics: "Dear Mom" by SNSD<br>Movie Text: "Spirited Away" Hayao Miyazaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Making Promise's<strong>

**Dart's Car**

"What the hell were you thinking, Shana?" Dart tried to hold back from yelling. It was definitely like her to start trouble, but not to this extent. When Shana didn't respond Dart became a little more upset. "Did you really think popping up at someone's house was a good idea?"

"It's ok. I got permission from Rose."

"When does a non-resident of a house give you permission to visit or walk into someone else's house?" Dart stared at the road with intense rage, but kept his cool. He was still afraid of outing himself so he kept most of his emotions at bay.

"Well excuse me, father, for I have sinned," Shana replied sarcastically. "I never knew that it was such a big deal to go over a friend's house."

'_If you two were friends he wouldn't be so upset with you coming over,_' Dart thought this as she finished her sentence.

"But let's be real. If Lavitz and I were friends he wouldn't have been so upset with me coming over." It was like Shana read Dart's mind. He looked at her for a moment in shock. "You know what this means, he was nervous about me meeting his father…" Shana's face lit up, "Could he have been nervous because he hasn't asked me out yet? Oh, I met his father too early. I'm such a dimwit."

'_You really can't be that dense can you?_' Dart thought his sister found a light of intelligence, but shook his head of the little hope he had for his sister. "You can't be serious? Once I get you home you really need you to think about the mess you made. And don't try to get out of it, Grampa already knows what's going on. This is his request, not mine."

"Damn, Dart! Can't a girl have a little fun?" Shana was really upset. She crossed her arms and knew that this would be the last time she randomly answered Lavitz phone. But she couldn't help but wonder why Lavitz was acting so weird. He has been really buddy buddy with Dart, but she assumed that it was because they were going to the university together.

"Shana, snap out of it! You know when you think to hard you get headaches."

"Shut up! Ugh, I can't believe he had you come pick me up. You two must have gotten really close after the double date. Hmmm, exactly when did you get his number anyway?" Shana looked at Dart, not really expecting an answer, but looking for some type of reaction.

Dart knew what his sister was doing. Looking for an answer not through words, but through actions. He gripped his hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Rose gave it to me." He figured that Shana wouldn't believe the truth. To be honest it was a bit farfetched considering Rose told Shana she hated his guts.

"Come on Dart, why would Rose do that. She hates your guts. You really made a bad impression on her."

"Well, you know as much as I do that she is very protective of Lavitz. And she was worried about him going to the University and not getting along with anyone."

"Well in that case, I guess she would give you his number since you're going to the University. She put Lavitz in almost good hands. It would be better if she left him to me!" With a smile on her face Shana was content with her latest statement. She knew that Rose trusted Dart to an extent; Lavitz must be a test.

The car became silent as they traveled home. Shana couldn't last 5 minutes without falling asleep. Dart took the chance to think of everything he had to do to make up for the days events. He considered himself lucky that Lavitz was not upset with him for Shana's mistake. But he was unsure about how Lavitz would respond if this night gets worse. '_Think positive thoughts, unless Shana makes a second appearance the only thing that can make this night worse is Albert._'

The car pulled up to the house, and it took a moment for Dart to wake up Shana. As she staggered into the house, Dart took a huge breath then drove off. His sister can't ask questions if he never got out of the car. '_Well that was easy, now she can save all her questions until morning. If I'm lucky she won't have any._' Dart turned on his radio to calm his spirits. He was completely nervous about tonight. This wasn't his first night alone with Lavitz, but there were never a chain of events like today.

-때론 잘못된 선택으로 아파했지만 아무 말 없이 뒤에서 지켜봐 주셨죠-

Time started to move slowly as Dart continued to drive. The song on the radio played softly. Dart remembered his late mother, and began to speak to her.

"Hey, Mom! It's been a minute since we last spoke. Things have gotten strange around here. Remember how I told you about Lavitz. Well yeah, we are a thing now. I know if you were alive you would be ecstatic for me. I can only pray the rest of the family would have an open mind like you did." Unfortunately, Shana isn't as open minded as you. I want to tell her, but that would mean sudden death with the rest of the family. But that's not the real reason I come to you. I just wanted you to watch over me tonight. Shana kind of screwed things up tonight by popping up at Lavitz house. I just pray he's not upset with me. Well it looks like I made it back to his place. Wish me luck, Mom. I love you and I'll talk to you soon!"

Dart parked his car across the street from the house in his usual spot; the spot that Albert gave him to avoid clutter in the driveway or around the house. In his nervous fit he fumbled around his car. '_Here goes nothing._' He looked toward the house and began to walk forward. '_I hope he's just as nervous as me_.'

* * *

><p><strong>{20 Minutes Ago}<strong>

**Lavitz's House**

"OMG, Rose, that's not the case. Do you really think everything will be fine? Shana kind of screwed things up with her random ass pop up."

"Sorry, she literally wouldn't let me go without telling her."

"You were on the phone, couldn't you have hung up or something?" Lavitz was starting to get more irritated as the conversation went on.

"And deal with my phone blowing up with calls and texts. No no, Cousin, I had to make a sacrifice. You just happened to be on the short end of the deal. Plus if it wasn't for the events who knows if you would have ever remembered about your date with Dart anyway."

"Don't turn this on me. Just admit you were wrong."

"You wish little boy. Well, I'll let you go, don't want you to be too caught up with me when he returns."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"That makes two now! I got you covered, Lavitz. Just remember who gave Dart your number."

-Click-

'_That bitch!_' Lavitz knew she was right, because of her he had Dart's number. Even if she assisted in today's drama Rose has helped his relationship with Dart grow. Lavitz had to reconsider a few things. What was he and Dart going to do? He hoped that Shana's appearance didn't mess up anything.

'_Should I call him?_ _No, I can't do that I have to wait on him to get here. He said he would come back. I'm pretty sure he didn't lie to me_.' Lavitz nerves were getting the best of him. He had waited only 5 minutes, but to him it felt like forever. He had way too much time on his hands and became really anxious. '_I guess I should calm down. I shouldn't be nervous since we've done this plenty of times. Hell at this point the only person who can mess anything up at this point is ̶ _'

Lavitz was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. He ran to the window and peered out of the blinds. He saw Dart sitting in his car, he looked a little nervous. Glad that he wasn't the only one he proceeded to let down the blinds and take a deep breath. 'Well, here goes nothing"

* * *

><p>Dart walked up to the door and knocked with as much confidence as he did before. This time his mood was different, he wore a smile. His nerves have calmed and his body relaxed. He waited a little over a week for this date, and had no intentions on messing anything up.<p>

The door opened and Dart was met with the smiling face of his blonde boyfriend. "It's been too long since I've seen that smile of yours."

"It's only been about 30 minutes," Lavitz responded with his cheeks rosier than the bushes outside. "But thanks for the compliment, Hun."

"No problem, Babe." Dart gave Lavitz a kiss on the cheek and let himself in. Grabbing his boyfriend's hand as he passed him, Dart knew that he wanted to clear the air with the Shana situation. Unknowingly Lavitz did as well. "So I want to talk to you about Shana."

"Oh no, did her coming here mess up anything?" Lavitz fell into a nervous fit, he just knew Shana would screw things up for him.

"Not at all, Green. If that were the case, I wouldn't have returned. Just keep smiling and let me talk." Dart knew that this would calm Lavitz down. Thankfully it was the truth, Dart hated lying to anyone except his family; considering they did nothing but lie to him. "Shana fell asleep in the car before I could make her promise not to make random visits again. I'm sure she feels bad about what she did. Regardless she isn't here and I am. So the rest of the night is for us, even if that bastard of a father of yours shows up."

Lavitz face lit up. He was really hoping to hear those exact words from Dart. Who could blame the anticipation? Not everyone could say they had a thoughtful boyfriend like Dart.

"So what's the plan big guy?"

"Well I wanted to eat dinner then watch a movie, but dinner didn't come out as planned."

"So let's just watch the movie. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I wanted something fun but relaxing. I was thinking a very old Disney movie, but figured that was probably going too far back and kind of childish."

"Lavitz, you can never go wrong with a Disney movie. You see Kingdom Hearts made it big with the help of Disney."

"Good point, Dart. Well I did have another movie in mind. _Spirited Away_ is a pretty good movie."

"Oh yeah, I heard it was a really good movie. Let's watch it!"

Things seemed to be looking up for the pair. They were about to watch a movie together with no interruptions. The scene was set, the mood was right, and the time was perfect. Both Dart and Lavitz felt themselves reach Cloud 9. The only thing that would make this perfect was a well-timed kiss somewhere in the middle of the movie. Not that they wanted to ignore the movie, but they both knew this time will only last for now.

Lavitz was determined to get his kiss he knew the perfect scene to get it too. Thankfully, Dart had no clue what was going on; you could tell by the intense look on his face. From his facial expression, he had forgotten about the kiss and was entranced by the movie. Every now and again you can hear him responding to the movie although he tried to hide it as much as possible. Lavitz found this extremely cute, and blushed every time Dart looked at him while he was staring. '_The scene is coming up and I know that it will be amazing._'

ⱡOnce when I was little I dropped my shoe into the river. When I tried to get it back, I fell in. I thought I drown, but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me, the river's name was the Kohaku River. I think that was you and your real name is Kohaku River.ⱡ

Lavitz couldn't help but start crying. This was his favorite part of the entire movie and it was so touching. Dart looked down to see the tears running down Lavitz's face and got an idea. He adjusted slightly and it made Lavitz jump a little. As Lavitz looked up at his boyfriend, a hand gentle touched his chin. His boyfriend's face was nearly in kissing distance but he didn't was to pucker too early so he let Dart lead the way.

"Lavitz, if I was to forget who I am like Haku, would you remind me who I am?" Dart held his very serious face as Lavitz's face twisted up. He knew it was an odd question, but he had to ask to get the reaction he wanted."

"That's such an odd question." Lavitz finally responded. Confused more than anything, Lavitz saw his opportunity slipping away with this one question. '_Dammit, Dart, why now to ask a ridiculous question?_' The music in the background of the movie began to play, the voices have been drowned out by the romantic feel of the moment, or so Lavitz thought.

"I'm serious. If I ever forget who I am will you be there to remind me?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"If so, who am I and who am I to you?"

"You can't be serious now." Lavitz was staring to get annoyed with where this was going. He completely lost all hope in getting the kiss he wanted and in turn gave up on his boyfriend for filling such a romantic piece of music. Dart's face went unchanged; he really wanted an answer. Lavitz had to surrender and give. '_If this is what he really wants.__'_ "Your name is Dart Feld and you are my boyfri ̶ "

At the climax of the music, Lavitz's voice was silenced by the most intimate kiss he's ever received. Dart had planned to use the movie he didn't know against Lavitz. After watching intensely he made a connection between the main characters and determined that they would have a very deep and intimate moment together. This is why he was really into the movie, not only because it was a great film, but because he wanted to have that special moment. His plans were slightly altered when he was Lavitz crying. '_Duh, get him while he's crying. It can mean one of two things. It's a very sad part in the movie or it's his favorite part_.'

Dart could hear the music decrescendo from its climax but refused to unlock his lips. The moment was right. He felt he done pretty well with his timing and wanted to live in the moment just a little longer. As he held Lavitz, he felt his boyfriend's body relax, not long after he felt tears run down his cheek. For a second Dart wondered whose tears they were. This instant made him release his boyfriend to see what was going on.

"Is everything ok? I hope I didn't make you cry." Dart was hesitant in his question, what if he messed up this perfect moment. What if Lavitz had other plans for this moment? How much of an idiot could he be?

"Yes, everything is..." As the tears continued to roll down his face, Lavitz swooped in to grab his boyfriend. "Everything is…perfect!"

Dart sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around Lavitz torso. He knew not to say anything or it may disturb the moment. Being very cautious Dart was ready for what will happen next, and Lavitz was going to have to make the next move.

Lavitz regained his composure, wiped his eyes, and stared lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. "Hey, Dart."

"Yes, Babe?"

"Can I say something completely stupid?"

"Sure thing, nothing you say is ever stupid."

"I," he found his words hard to find. He stumbled around this thought in his head for the past couple of days. When he finally found the right time to say them, he couldn't.

Dart realized where this was going and placed his finger over Lavitz lips. He then embraced his boyfriend without a word and spoke softly. "At this time there's no need for words. We both want to say them but there's really no point when we can just show each other."

Lavitz eyes widened, then shut quickly as more tears streamed down his face. He loved Dart for that exact reason: knowing what to say and when to say it.

After a long silence, both Lavitz and Dart returned to the movie. Both satisfied with the course of their most recent event together. Both men were content and both were happy. Little did they both know Lavitz father had returned home to do his usual nitpick with Lavitz. As he turned from the kitchen into the living room he noticed what was going on. He stared in silence as he watched his son get interrupted, not once but twice. He saw the amount of care Dart had for Lavitz and decided that tonight may not be the best night to destroy the mood. He remembered a time where he and Lavitz late mother. As he turned around and walked away Albert looked toward the sky, '_He's finally found happiness, no thanks to me. Although I don't agree, I am proud of you son and I know your mother would be proud._'

* * *

><p><em>Does Albert actually have a heart? I guess even is you didn't have a heart you will still be moved by such a touching scene. Is this true love? Find out on the next installment.<em>


	7. The Kiss

**A/N:** Long time no see. Things have been getting spicy for our boys. Let see where their kiss takes them.

**Rating:** M for suggested content and later

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Dragoon of SCEI and those associated

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Kiss<strong>

**Lavitz's House**

Lavitz woke up to a view completely different view then he remembered falling asleep to. He was pretty sure that he and Dart just finished watching Spirited Away and turned on a cartoon to lighten the mood. He was sure that he also heard his father walking around above them while they laid on the couch. For a second Lavitz sat up wondering where he was, everything looked rather odd, considering his mind was still thinking about the events from the night before. Suddenly Lavitz began to question the night. _'If he came home last night, did he see anything? I really shouldn't question it I guess. If dad did come home last night, I should be thankful that he didn't bother us; especially during the kiss. Speaking of Dart…where is he?_ Lavitz wiped his eyes and searched the room. He finally realized that he had been sitting in his bed, but saw no sign of Dart. He was confused for a second, then starting to think his amazing night was only a dream. He took a deep breath and laid back down in his bed. _'Even if it was a dream, it was amazing!'_

"Dammit"

Lavitz heard a large thud followed by a familiar voice. He could only chuckle, knowing that the only person who would actually run into something random would be Dart. Footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway Lavitz was only hoping that his father wouldn't be wandering around at this early hour.

Lavitz door swung open slowly as Dart limped into the room. He looked up and looked as if he was in pain. Lavitz couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What the hell did you run into now?" Lavitz question spawned a death glare on Dart's face. "Apparently you didn't think you were that loud."

"Yeah, well…I also wasn't expecting the door to attack me," Dart explained while changing his look quickly. "The look on your face doesn't believe me…. Don't hate me for saying this but I think Albert knows now."

"Uh…what makes you think my old man knows?" Lavitz began to look nervous.

"He was the reason the door attacked me, plus he came home last night during the movie. I don't exactly remember when he came in but it took him a while to get up the stairs and I'm pretty sure he wandered around his room for a while after the movie ended."

'_What the hell? I guess dad come home last night. Which means Dart must be telling the truth and dad saw what happened last night. If he really did see, what is he waiting for? I guess he might want to wait until Dart leaves to become a nuisance…'_

"Uh, Lavitz? I think you're overthinking things again. You have that confused face you always get when you think too much."

"Oops, I guess my mind started wandering." Lavitz tilted his head and smiled hoping to get Dart to bed. Dart began to rub his head and look down the hallway. Lavitz raised his eyebrow in suspicion, the last thing he wanted was to see Dart do something stupid. He coughed in hopes of getting his boyfriend's attention, "So are you coming to bed or just standing there rubbing your head?

"I'm coming." Dart rubbed his head in his own state of confusion. _'I could've sworn I seen Albert when walking out of the bathroom.' _Dart stood at the door a second, staring down the hallway with a very intense look on his face. He tried to register what he was saw, but gave up to go lay down. It was the first time that he laid in bed with Lavitz and they both were awake to experience it. There was no way he would pass up this opportunity. Dart walked over to the bed slowly; with every step Lavitz became increasingly antsy. Once Dart laid behind Lavitz, he wrapped his arms around him. Taking in the bliss, he nuzzled the back of Lavitz neck. Although Lavitz hated that Dart was teasing him by walking slowly, he accepted the warm embrace and started to relax. Their breathing began to synchronize, and Dart could feel Lavitz drifting off to sleep. He began to follow suit until Lavitz jerked awkwardly.

"Is everything ok, Lavitz."

"Yeah, just twitched a little. It happens randomly when I begin to fall asleep. I probably should have warned you about that."

"Well… it's not the first time it's happened. You did it last night after the movie. You just happened to be more conscience this time around."

'_Well that's embarrassing. He could've told me that sooner.' _Lavitz began to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't get so embarrassed, you're heating up. Look at the bright side, it didn't make me run off."

"I would hope not. It's only a small twitch." Still embarrassed Lavitz attempted to cover his face, but his hands were blocked by Dart's. He could feel Dart chuckling behind his. _'This is so not fair.'_

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. This would have come up eventually, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but this way is just a horrible way to find out."

"Lavitz, it's ok. Like I said earlier, I didn't run off just for a twitch. Let's just calm down and go back to sleep. It's still quite early and I'm sure you would like a few more hours of sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. I am a little tired. Let's go to sleep." Lavitz looked toward the door and saw his father's figure posted by the hinges. '_This proves Dart was right. He definitely knows. I wonder how long he would lurk before saying something.' _ Lavitz could see his father's outline walk away. He tried not to dwell on the idea but he couldn't shake it. He twitched again but not on his own accord. Lavitz could hear Dart snoring behind him. The guy fell asleep without a second thought, Lavitz finally decided to follow suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Dart's House<strong>

"Gramps!"

Haschel looked up from the couch wondering what was going on. "What is it Shana?" As soon as he finished his question he heard running coming from upstairs. _'Here we go, Dart where the hell are you now.'_

"Gramps, Dart isn't home yet." Running down the stairs in a rage, she ran to the couch screaming.  
>That lazy bum still hasn't come home yet."<p>

"Yes, I am fully aware. Why is it a big deal Shana?"

"Because he's with my man right now!" Shana's face lit up as she turned away from her grandfather. Looking out the nearby window she began to toil. "There's no telling what nonsense they are talking about. And the more time Lavitz spends with Dart, the less he spends with me. How do I compete with that?"

"Well, they are attend…."

"And the less time I spend with Lavitz, the less he would like me. It's already bad enough that Dart came over while Lavitz and I were hanging out. He always bothers me when I'm having fun."

"Shana, I'm going to give you three seconds to think about what you're saying and start making some sense." Haschel was informed of Shana's intrusion at Lavitz house and wasn't about to lose his granddaughter to insanity. "You do know you're not the reason why Dart showed up?"

Shana turned around swiftly with a grave look of confusion on her face. "Why else would he be showing up at Lavitz house that late at night?"

"How dense can you get? The boys are friends, they are going to the same university soon. You even said it yourself that they hang out a lot. Is that really a bad thing?" Haschel watched Shana's face drop. Her gaze fell quickly along with her spunk from earlier. "Come here child. You cannot win a man's heart by acting like a psychopath. Which means showing up at his house uninvited is definitely not going to get him to like you."

"But I really like…"

"No, you are just obsessed with him. You really liked Dabas and Mappy to but those ended due to unknown circumstances. Don't think I'm dumb child, I know a lot of what has been going on. And your recent actions haven't been very pleasant to hear about."

"I guess you're right Gramps." Shana could only cry as Haschel spoke to her. She knew she was acting out of line but couldn't help but think that there's something more to what's going on. "I'm really just trying to figure out what's going on with Dart."

"Hmmm. What exactly do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, you aren't stupid. Dart has been acting weird lately and it didn't occur until after he met Lavitz. Usually he would just push people aside. And throughout school he kept to his studies most of the time. Well until he met Lloyd, but even then Lloyd only came around twice a week. So, Gramps, after seeing Dart change so much what conclusion have you come up with?"

"You raise an interesting point, but think about things logically. After his mother's death he was bent on making her proud. He put his grades and swordsmanship before anything else and left his personal life out of his life. Because we are family he interacted with us more commonly than he did with anyone else. Even with Lloyd, very little interaction happened due the stress of school and training. Lloyd stopped coming around because Dart wouldn't take the time to make time for personal commitment for friends or family. But now he has nothing holding him back, school is over and he turned out to be an excellent swordsman. So he is now we can only assume he is trying to fill the void in his personal life."

"That makes some sense." Shana found it hard to believe her grandfather and wanted to find her own solution. She thought about it for a second then jumped up from the couch. "Hey, I'm going over Rose's house to get my mind off of Dart."

"Ok. Just keep in mind what I said earlier. If you really want Lavitz to like you take it easy. I'm sure your brother wouldn't mess up your chances to get with him on purpose."

"That makes sense. I'm going to go call Rose now."

Haschel watched his granddaughter run up the stairs. Although, his words convinced her, he didn't quite convince himself. It could've been because he had his own suspicions about Dart's behavior. Haschel knew not to ask Dart about what was going in, but he also knew that the conversation will eventually happen. _'I should really invest in finding something to do with my time…. Hmmm I do have some spare alcohol in the kitchen. Want not, waste not.'_

* * *

><p><strong>{2 Hours Later}<strong>

**Rose's House**

"Yes, I know. I am very happy for you, just keep on your toes. I trust him not to act completely stupid but you never know what he will do."

"I know, I know. I'm just glad I don't need to hide it anymore. Granted he hasn't mentioned it yet. I am sure he came in last night and saw everything. And when we took a nap in my room he was standing by the door."

"Well there's that. Like I said keep on your toes. Albert isn't one to let things go easily. He was already suspicious, but now this confirms it. Anyway let me hurry up and get things ready on this end. Shana is coming over to hangout. And I don't want her to walk out without knowing how I feel."

"Is this your scheme or hers?"

"She offered to hang out after she freaked out about Dart spending too much time with you. She said since we are good friends she rather talk to me than her grandfather."

"Alright. Well take your own advice. You're the only one who knows about me and Dart. Make sure she doesn't find out. Dart is already having a hard time trying to figure out a way to come out to his family."

"I know, I know. Trust me. I've gone this far without a slip up." Rose heard the doorbell ring and stood from her bed. "Well here goes nothing. I'll let you know how things turn out."

"Alright Rose, don't do anything I wouldn't do." As Rose hung up the phone she could hear Lavitz laughing to himself. He always gave her a hard time for liking Shana but never expected it to be as bad. She did have a clear focus now. She would tell Shana how she felt about her. Hopefully this will take Shana's mind off of Lavitz and Dart.

Rose was sure that the first thing Shana would say would involve Lavitz and Dart so she mentally prepared herself as she walked down the steps toward the kitchen. From afar she could hear her mother joking with Shana. Knowing that her mother was just as dense as her friend there was nothing he had to worry about. After taking a second to listen to the conversation, Rose knew walking into the kitchen was a bad idea, but she couldn't let her mother try to convince Shana to do something reckless.

"And then I was sure we were about to kiss but I didn't want to press on until he initiated it. So I left, but unfortunately as soon as I walked out of the house my brother was getting out of the car. I tried hiding in the bushes but that didn't really work."

"You did well. If he didn't know before, now he surely knows how you feel. I was always straightforward with those I loved." Rose's mother was very chipper about the conversation.

"That's enough, Mother." Shana I told you not to go over Lavitz house unless he invited you over or if you properly asked. It's never ok to just invite yourself without them knowing." Shana saw the scowling look on Rose's face.

"Yeah. I'll be going now. I have to teach at the university for the next couple of days. I'm also being recognized for something. I pray it will be shiny." And with a giggle, Rose's mother left the room.

"You definitely don't take after your mother. But it's definitely a good contrast."

'_Well she didn't start out with Lavitz, I guess mother was good for something."_ Rose thought to herself while Shana kept yammering on about her previous conversation.

"Oh so I've been thinking. Dart has been acting weird lately, especially when it comes to Lavitz." Rose flinched slightly at the start of this sentence. "Do you happen to know what's going on?"

Rose took a second to figure out a plan. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The question had multiple answers, but she was sure Shana would see through any lie she could come up with. "Uh… that's complicated to say."

Shana followed waiting on an answer. Something must have given Rose a reason to pause for so long before answering. "What do you mean? I'm sure you've noticed. And I'm sure Lavitz has been acting differently as well."

"Like I said, it's hard to say. Lavitz has been acting strange but that's only because he's found someone who is exactly like him. Lavitz has been keeping a secret from the entire family ever since we were younger, but who hasn't had a secret. I'm sure Dart has a secret due to the loss of your mother. An even you have your secrets that you keep from people."

"I wouldn't call them secrets."

"What do you call them then? And if they aren't secrets why don't you tell me what you've been hiding."

"How did this become about me?"

"Shana answer the question! If you want to know what others are hiding you can't be hiding something yourself. What are you afraid of? Who are you keeping your secrets from?"

"I don't know." Shana looked away from Rose. She became embarrassed with how this conversation was going. She hadn't planned on getting questioned about what she was hiding. It wasn't anything crucial to anyone's life but her own. She was afraid of how everyone would react.

"So… tell me Shana, what are you hiding. I promise not to tell anyone." Rose moved closer to Shana in an attempt to console her. "There's no need to cry, what are friend's for."

Sensing that Rose moved closer Shana's tears began running down her face rapidly. She never spoke to anyone about her background. The only person who knew was Haschel, which is why she was such a daddy's girl. "I….I'm not really Dart's sister," she whispered.

Rose took a second to think about what Shana just said. There was definitely a similarity between the two but there was no way that they weren't related.

"My biological mother died after giving birth to me. My father was nowhere to be found. Grandpa Haschel working at the hospital at the time. He spoke with the other doctors and decided that he would take me into his family. Mother accepted me quickly and since Dart was so young he didn't really know where baby's came from. Even now he doesn't question if we are siblings because he can't remember the day I came into the house."

"Shana, that's such a huge burden to bear. I can only assume things have gotten harder since your mother's death. And even now since Dart is spending most of his time with Lavitz. That explains why you've been so reckless in your actions."

"Exactly." Shana took a second to look up at Rose. "Now you know why I need to know why Dart is acting strange. Has he found out about us not really being related? Or is there something else going on?"

Rose was conflicted. She wanted to help Shana but also wanted to keep Lavitz secret hidden. Rose was only able to shake her head. Not really responding to either question. But making sure Shana knew she was speechless.

"Just as I feared. I guess I won't know unless I talk to Dart myself." Shana couldn't stop looking at Rose. She was hoping to get an answer one way or another. "Rose, come to think of it, do you have any secrets?"

Rose looked up and gazed into Shana's eyes. She saw Shana was about to talk and quickly pressed her finger against Shana's lips. "I do have a few, and there's one I wanted to tell you for ages. I was always afraid you wouldn't want to be friends anymore after I told you so I shied away from it." Rose gathered herself, this was the only chance she had to say this. Swallowing what little pride she had at the moment and allowed herself to be vulnerable. "Shana…..you… I always li-"

With less than half of her words spoken, Shana did something unexpected. This is the first time she ever interrupted Rose and knew she had in order to stop Rose from finishing the phrase. Rose's eyes widened as she was perplexed with what was happening. Was this Shana's response? There were no signs that led up to this, and yet Shana actually did what Rose thought was to be impossible.

Quickly removing herself from the situation Rose moved back to her old couch seat. She chose not to look at Shana who seemed just as embarrassed. There was little time in between her moving seats and her leaving the room. Upon her exit, she asked Shana to leave. Shana was not in the position to argue and left without a response. Like Rose, her actions even surprised her.

As the door closed, Rose stood in the kitchen facing the sink. _'Did she really just kiss me?"_

* * *

><p><em>How's that for a twist. I guess the boys aren't the only ones interrupting each other with kisses. Does Shana regret her decision for going to Rose? Some secrets are out but now that only leaves questions. Stay tuned to find out how this plays out.<em>


End file.
